A happy ending
by Jazmingirl
Summary: He deserved a happy ending and he was going to get it slash McDanno


Title: A happy ending

This is slash people so if you don´t like it press the return button.

McDanno all the way

Big thanks to my amazing beta Sybillsdream for her help

They all noted that their leader seemed happier. He had a sense of calmness that was, in a way, soothing, he was still the crazy super SEAL they knew and loved but they could tell that he had stopped carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had gained some peace, something that was making him less sad, less serious, less exposed, like he had some kind of a shield against what they saw in their jobs, because they knew he carried a lot of self-blame when things didn´t turn out to be alright, but now he seemed happy, jovial even, and they were happy for him. As their Ohana, they were happy when he was, but they were also ready to fight back if someone hurt him, they were protective of their boss´s heart, the same as he was with them.

He still drove Danny, Kono and Chin nuts but he lost some of the demons he carried.

When he smiled he glowed, his eyes shone and Danny´s knee were getting weaker day by day.

He was crazy in love with his partner but knew that he didn´t have a chance in hell and after seeing Steve so happy this week the blonde knew that his friend was in love, a new woman was in his life or maybe Catherine was back either way he wasn´t the one, it was in a way bittersweet for him to be glad his Steve is happy and to be hurt that is not with him.

They didn´t know that the only reason Steve was in a better mood was because he had finally stopped fighting his feelings and admitted to himself that he was in love with Danny, yep, after everything they had been through it was Danny all along and now he had a plan. Things weren´t easy for him, he was full of doubt that Danny could love him back, but he was a SEAL and he was willing to fight.

It had taken him most of the week to prepare everything and what he wanted to say to make the detective understand that he was hundred percent in love with him. He knew he wasn´t good with words, that was Danny´s strength but he was going to try to make him see it.

When Detective Danny Williams received his invitation to Casa McGarrett he was worried, what the crazy SEAL got in his hands? He was very worried that he never noticed Chins' knowing smile, yes finally the man had asked his boss and after a look he knew.

"_You stopped fighting"_

"_I stopped fighting, what was the point, I love him"_

"_Good"_

And that was everything that needed to be said, they deserved each other because both of them drove him crazy.

Danny was inside when he saw Steve, he looked so peaceful, so serene that it made him happy to know that he had found someone even if it wasn´t him.

"_Danno, you´re here"_

"_Well Steve you invited me, so yes I´m here"_

They were looking at each other´s eyes and then Steve did something Danny will never forget, Steve crushed his lips to Danny´s in a kiss so full of many emotions that Danny had to kiss him back, they were like waves crashing in the ocean so powerful, so intense, that even breath was a waste until they broke it.

Danny was against a wall, Steve´s arms around him pressing him to his body, Danny´s arms doing the same thing.

"_What in the fucking hell was that, not that I´m complaining but I thought that I came to meet your girlfriend and you don´t give me to a minute to breath before you give me one hell of a kiss that made me forget even my own fucking name so tell me, you animal, what is going on?"_

"_Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I don´t have a girlfriend I invited you today because I had a plan, I was going to have dinner with you and then I was going to explain to you my feelings, that I´m crazy in love with you. I was going to try to convince you to give us a chance but you came and you looked at me and I told myself, fuck it, and did what I've been dreaming about doing since I stopped fighting my feelings for you. So I kissed you and now here I am waiting"_

"_Waiting? Waiting for what?"_

"_Well, for an answer"_

"_Are you out of your fucking mind? Well you are, but let´s not go there. Didn´t I just kiss you back? What do you think that I go around kissing random man just like that? Well no, I love too you stupid animal, I just never though for one minute that you could feel the same way about me because well you are you and I am just me and you…_

But he never got the chance to finish because Steve kissed him again with the same passion novels are written and fires are started, he kissed him with a kiss so full of everything, he kissed Danny like a hurricane, like what Steve was, a force of nature, and Danny knew right there that he was addicted that he could never let this man go, Steve belong to him now, so Danny kissed him back trying to make him understand that.

Then Steve looked at him with a look that could make a volcano erupt and whispered in what only could be described as a sex voice.

"_Want dessert Danno?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_White cream, strawberries and me" _

"_Lead the way babe, just lead the way"_

He did just that, happy because now he had his Danno with him and that was a happy ending.

The end


End file.
